User blog:LeandroDaVinci/The Walking Wiki: ERB Edition - Episode 3
(The screen is black as Frank, Axel and Terminators voices can be heard) Frank: put him down asshole! Axel: Frank wait! Terminator: I will not, Axel is hurt, he needs medical attention. (Screen shows Frank hit Termy with his gun) (The hit doesn’t seem to affect Termy in any way) Frank: l-let him go! (Frank then tackles Termy causing him to drop Axel) Axel: gah! (Axel lands on his head as he is instantly knocked out) Terminator: Look what you have done, asshole. (Termy approaches Frank as Frank pulls out his gun) Frank: stay back, I will shoot you! (Termy starts to walks forward Frank as Frank walks backwards) Terminator: You will not. (Termy grabs Frank’s gun and drops it to the ground) Frank: wha-what're you doing? (Frank is cut-off by Terminator grabbing his neck) Terminator: goodbye. (Terminator then snaps Frank's neck as his body falls to the ground dead) Kevin: hey! (Screen shows Kevin and a few other people looking at Terminator) Kevin: you fucking killed him! (Ted comes out of the crowd) Ted: Nope, there must be a misunderstanding here, dudes! Terminator: I killed him because he threatened me and he putted Axel in danger. (Max appears out of the crowd and sees Axel) Max: shit Axel! Frank! (Multiple guards aim their guns at Terminator) Max: put your hands above your head right now! (Beethoven comes running and aims his gun at Max) Beethoven: Not today, pal. (Max looks at Terminator who hasn't moved then back at Beethoven) Max: fucking Christ, Kevin, Bob, Code Red. Bob: got it. (Kevin and Bob both grab Beethoven and aim their guns at his head) Beethoven: Let me go, sons of bitches!! (Walter White takes the shotgun of the ground and aims it at Bob) Walter: Let him go. Now. (Bill just looks at Ted who is aiming his gun at everyone) Bill: Can we just chill and talk, dudes?! (Screen shows Barry behind Bill and Ted) (Three gunshots are then heard as everyone turns towards the noise) (Barry is holding a shotgun against Bills head) Barry: now you motherfuckers listen to me right now! You have until the count of 5 until I blow his head off, I want Arnold, Walt and Ludwig to all drop your weapons and follow the guards to the jail! Axel is dying and we aren't losing any more of us unless it's in self defense! Do you understand me?! (Walter looks at Ted who nods, then Beethoven screams) Barry: five! Beethoven: DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! (Walt drops his gun as so does Ted) Barry: four! (Termy looks at Bill) Barry: three! (Termy starts to put his hands in the air) Barry: two! Just you Ludwig! Beethoven: Fucking hell… (Beethoven drops his gun) Barry: good...Kevin, Bob, Levi, Gordon, Nick, get Walt, Ludwig and Arnold to the community jail, all in different cells. Max, help me get Axel to Doctor Tim. And you two assholes. (Barry points at Bill and Ted) Barry: I want you to stand right here until I get back, if you move you and all your friends will die, do you understand me! Ted: yeah...sure...dude… (Bill keeps silent) (All the people walk away and Walter, Beethoven and Terminator are forced to walk by some guards) (Max and Barry pick up Axel as they start to walk towards the infirmary) Barry: un-fucking-believable. (Screen shows Beethoven, Walter and Terminator being forced into multiple jail cells) Levi: that's right grandpa, get in there. Beethoven: I can’t believe this shit... Kevin: shit isn't looking too good for you guys right now. Nick: we all expected this from Arnold, but you two as well? Bob: he fucking killed Frank! They're all sick! Walter: *laughs* You people don’t know who I am or what I did. You don’t know a damn thing about me! Beethoven: Arnold was trying to help your friend out there! And what do you do? Lock him. Gordon: who did he save? Bob: for what reason would there be to kill Frank if you're saving someone?! Beethoven: You people don’t trust the big guy, maybe that Frank guy tried to kill Arnold. Who knows? Arnold can fight and other stuff, but kill? there’s must be a big reason to make him do that. Kevin: I know cause the guilty fucker isn't talking. (Screen shows a completely mute Terminator) Levi: that says it right there. Gordon: fuck, I hope Axel is ok. (Kevin stares at Termy) Kevin: you better hope so. (Termy stares at Kevin) Terminator: Where’s Bill and Ted? Nick: alive, and that's all that matters to you right now. Kevin: and if we see any if you outside these bars and have somehow escaped, they both die. (Bob stares at Termy) Bob: that's mostly directed at you big guy. Terminator: If something happens to Bill and Ted, I’ll k- Beethoven: shhhshsh, don’t wake it worse. Kevin: Gordon, Bob, stay here, Nick, Levi, let's go check out what's happening outside. Bob: got it. Levi: let's go. (Kevin, Levi and Nick leave the jailhouse) Beethoven: So… Walter: What you will do with us? Gordon: we ain't going to kill you unless you give us a reason to, so don't worry. Bob: but you sure as hell won't be living here in a comfortable manner anymore. Beethoven: Are you telling me that we’ll live in this dumpster forever? Walter: What about Bill and Ted? Beethoven: And Socrates? Gordon:...they're the only things keeping him from doing anything stupid, ain’t that right big guy? Terminator: Yes, it is. My mission is to keep Bill, Ted, Socrates and Ludwig alive and safe. Bob: sounds like Walters the fifth wheel. Gordon: either way, enough questions, now we need to rotate more guards for both this and the wall. Bob: that's going to be a mess. Walter: Why do you need guards help anyways? We’re locked. without guns. Beethoven: and there’s no way that we could leave, no windows, not anything. Gordon: you guys don't know how a jail works? Bob: just stop talking to them, I doubt Barry would like it. Gordon:...yeah you're right. Beethoven: Barry this, Barry that. What is it about that guy that you respect that much? Gordon:... Bob:... (Screen shows Bill and Ted standing in the same spot after some time has passed) Bill: what the hell was that, dude?! Ted: we were defending the robot, dude, that was obvious. Bill: that thing again killed a dude! and you still fucking trust him! Ted: he was reprogrammed to protect us, dude! Bill: and that’s why you forgot that he killed Rufus?! Ted:...let’s just wait for Barry, dude.... (A few minutes pass as Barry returns with Max) Max: this isn't looking pretty for you boys. Barry: remember when Kevin told you it was hard to piss me off, well congratulations, you did it. Ted: I’m sorry, dude, I was just protecting him… Bill: I tried to talk, dude, nobody listened to me. Barry: you two are just kids, you've got to learn that just because someone's your friend you don't go against everyone else to save them. Max: your uncle murdered one of us, he might've not been a guard but he's still a human, Frank worked his ass in that field every day, you've been eating food that he help grow and you try to help the man that murdered him! Ted: I’m still thinking that there must be a explanation for this whole situation, dudes...we are thankful for all the food and the security and other things but there must be a good explanation. Bill: Uncle Arny can be an asshole, but killing isn’t his thing. Maybe that Frank dude tried to kill him, maybe kill that Axel dude. Barry: right now, the only person I will believe is Axel, if he wakes up so until then you are both going to be watched wherever you go, the only reason you aren't in the jail is because 1, you're kids and 2, you're the only thing keeping your uncle calm. Max: sir, a moment of private please. Barry:...yeah sure, stay right there you two. (Barry and Max walk a few steps away from Bill and Ted) Barry: what is it? Max: I know half of our community is guards sir but...the wall, the gas, plus the jail and now them under some sort of house arrest, you're almost working them to death, they need breaks. Barry: this is what they signed up for. Max: no, not like this, not where all they do everyday is guard, they're still people… Barry:...you're right...who does absolutely nothing here? Max: Frank did nothing, told them that story just so they felt a little bad...how about Brett or Lexi or Dani? Barry: what do they do again? Max: Lexi...actually she's been helping Jasper cook, pretty sure they have a thing, so honestly only Dani, she dubs herself “The Messenger”. Barry: works for me...go tell Dani her new job. Max: if she declines? Barry: she won't, now go. Max: yes sir, (Max walks away as Barry approaches Bill and Ted again) Barry:...you two know who Dani is? Ted: Nope, dude. Bill: Yeah! I know her, dude! Why? Barry: she's going to be you're new...guard I suppose, though I wouldn't call her that...either way wherever you go, she goes, at least until I can find someone she can switch out with. Bill: AWESOME, DUDE! Ted: I don’t get it, dude, why are you so excited? Bill: She’s cool, you’ll see. Ted: Dude…*whispers* we’ll be under “arrest”, she will tell everything to him. Bill: Nah, don’t worry. Barry: what're you two talking about? Bill: Nothing, don’t worry, dude. Ted: I hope that this thing ends quickly, dude...we’re sorry... Barry: go home...and if I see you outside that house in the next 12 hours I don't want to remind you of what will happen, you got that? Bill & Ted: Yes, sir! (Bill and Ted turn around and go walking to their house) Barry:...good. (Bill and Ted keep walking to the house as Socrates appears out of nowhere) Bill: Look who decided to appear… Socrates: Guys, what happened?! Ted: Long story, dude, can’t explain. Socrates: Where is everyone? (Bill and Ted keep walking as Socrates is left behind) Ted: Ask someone else, dude. (Socrates sees Barry a few feet away) Socrates: HEY! BARRY! (Socrates start to run towards Barry) Socrates: can I ask something to you? Barry: you are one of the last people I want to speak to, but if you must, go ahead. Socrates: I don’t get it, why is everyone in such a bad mood? Why are you acting like this? why Bill and Ted are acting like that? where’s Arnold, Ludwig and Walter? Barry: because while you were out sleeping or doing whatever Arnold killed one of my men and attacked Axel, then Ludwig and Walter held guns at the men who were containing him. The only reason we haven't done anything to you is because you were not there. Socrates: haven’t done something?! you killed them?! Barry: no, they're in jail, and they'll stay there until we know what to do with them, do you have any reason you'd want to tamper with that plan? Socrates: No, no, no! I was just worried, can they have visits? I’m sure that I can talk a little sense into them! Barry: right now, the only people going in or out of that building are guards and myself, you on the other hand are in a way off the hook, Bill and Ted are going to be under constant surveillance, but I can't punish you for not doing anything. Socrates: thank you! thank you!...but you need to see the truth, Arnold doesn’t kill because he wants to, maybe there’s a good reason, maybe he didn’t hurt Axel after all. You need to think of this. There are not bad people, neither of them. Barry: we saw what we saw, until Axel wakes up Arnold is guilty of murder. Socrates: ...very well, does this mean that I’m by myself from now on? You people will look me in a bad way? will I be spied? Barry: I'll be keeping an eye on you myself, now go home and get some rest, I might actually need you tomorrow. Socrates: Yes, I will...Good night, Barry. (Socrates walks away) Socrates: Fucking great… (The camera fades from Socrates walking into the inside of Bill and Ted’s house) Bill: you will see, dude, she’s hot as hell! Ted: I don’t get it, hot or not hot, she will be watching us all the time, dude, don’t you get that? Bill: hear me out just for once, dude, Beethoven was planning something just before everything came down...but I will change the plan a bit. The plan will change from taking this place for getting the hell out of it… Ted: yeah, sure, with the robot, Beethoven and Mr. White in jail… (Ted opens the fridge and takes out a soda) Ted: I forgot! (Ted opens the soda) Ted:...and the chick that will be watching us. Bill: shhh, she is part of the plan, dude. (Ted takes a seat, puts it backwards and he sits drinking the soda) Ted: I’m all ears, Bill. Bill: I can talk to her and explain the whole thing, the plan and she can join us... after all I think that she has a crush on me, dude! isn’t that awesome?! (Bill does air guitar alone) Bill: what the fuck, dude?! (Ted drinks the last drop of the soda) Ted: this is not going to wo- (A knock in the door is heard) Bill: must be her… Ted: I’ll go, dude. (Ted opens the door as he sees Socrates with blood on his face, all beaten up) Socrates: help… (Socrates falls onto the ground) Ted: shit! Bill: So-crates! (A sigh is heard as the screen goes black) Category:Blog posts